Hot For Teacher
by Rikurt36
Summary: (Traduction de "Hot For Teacher" de rkerlynch) Nicholas Duval est en dernière année de lycée. Pour lui, le but est de partir le plus vite possible. Mais quand arrive le nouveau professeur de biologie, Monsieur Sterling, ses plans vont changer, qu'il le veuille ou non.
1. Rencontre

1. Rencontre.

– Dis-moi encore une fois qu'il est sexy et je te jure que je t'arrache les cheveux ! grommela Nick Duval en remontant la lanière de son sac sur ses épaules, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, vers la fin de la journée.

– Mais c'est vrai ! insista son amie.

Nick leva sa main pour la frapper gentiment sur la tête, mais se ravisa. A quoi bon ? Rachel se fichait pas mal que le brun ne trouve pas certains profs beaux, mais elle continuait de lui en parler. De toute façon, tout ce qui intéressait Rachel, c'était de trouver une nouvelle chanson pour le Glee Club, répéter inlassablement que Finn était parfait, et se plaindre qu'il ne la remarquait pas.

Rejoignant son casier, au coin du deuxième étage, – qui était un des plus petits et que son amie avait jugé "parfait" pour lui, vu qu'il était très petit lui aussi – Nick se dit que Rachel pouvait être vraiment insupportable. Elle était un vrai moulin à paroles et voulait toujours reporter l'attention de tout le monde sur elle.

Nick empila les livres dont il n'avait pas besoin dans son casier et prit ceux pour l'après-midi. Tout allait bien se passer. Il tiendrait le coup jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, en fait. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas encore trop ce qu'il voulait faire après le lycée.

Comme si c'était le bon moment, son amie Quinn, la chef des cheerleaders, s'arrêta près d'eux.

– On sait tous ce qui est arrivé quand tu es tombée amoureuse de Monsieur Schuester ! dit-elle à Rachel (qui parlait en effet de son coup de cœur pour le professeur d'espagnol, mais c'était lui aussi qui animé le Glee Club), tout en s'appuyant sur le casier à côté de celui de Nick.

– Tu ne pourrais pas t'en aller ? s'agaça Rachel.

Elles ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment, toutes les deux. Pas étonnant, vu que Rachel était jalouse de Quinn, qui sortait avec Finn.

– Nick, elle redevient une garce, lui chuchota Quinn.

Nick soupira. Il savait ce qui allait suivre.

Dans quelques secondes, il pourrait entendre les deux filles se chamailler de plus en plus fort, Quinn hurlant sur Rachel, qui lui hurlerait dessus en retour, et Finn – bien sûr – interviendrait pour les séparer. Finn, justement, venait de traîner Quinn loin d'eux. Rachel bouillonnait de jalousie.

Nick claqua la porte de son casier et attrapa ses livres.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de paix.

… Et peut-être de nouveaux amis.

* * *

Jeff Sterling prit une autre tasse de café puis contempla ses cheveux et se demanda si c'était approprié pour un professeur. D'un blond très clair, presque blanc, ils étaient coupés juste au-dessus de son front, comme si Justin Bieber voulait parfaire sa coupe en l'essayant sur d'autres gens.

Ses cheveux, ainsi que t-shirt Oxford "boutonné-trop-haut" et son jean repassé, contribuaient à ce que ses élèves disent qu'il était un enfant dans des vêtements d'adulte. Et encore, il était dans ce lycée depuis moins d'un jour, et ses élèves avaient tendance à se faire de mauvaises premières impressions. En effet, ils n'auraient jamais pu croire que Jeff avait travaillé dans la Marine avant d'être professeur.

– Asseyez-vous, dit Jeff aux élèves.

Heureusement, c'était la fin de la journée. Les premiers jours sont toujours ennuyants pour Jeff. Il devait se présenter et apprendre à connaitre les élèves.

– Ces places ne seront pas permanentes, bien sûr. Vous serez assis par ordre alphabétique.

Il entendit les élèves soupirer. Bien entendu, ils préféraient s'asseoir avec leurs amis pour discuter et ne rien écouter au cours.

– Votre attention, dit-il en allumant son ordinateur et en cliquant sur la liste des noms. Excusez-moi si je prononce mal votre nom. Si vous avez des surnoms, dîtes-le. Mais je ne vous appellerai pas par un nom idiot.

La classe laissa échapper un petit rire. Jeff ne pensait pas qu'il était drôle non plus. Les autres profs avaient l'air sévère, alors peut-être qu'il serait l'opposé.

Après quelques élèves – et heureusement il n'y eut pas de surnoms ridicules –, il fut intéressé sans savoir pourquoi par un certain nom.

– Nicholas Duval ?

– Oh, euh, présent.

Il leva la tête pour voir la source de la voix, souriant poliment.

– Je peux t'appeler Nick ?

– Ou- Ouais, bien sûr.

Jeff entendit le reste de la classe ricaner et remarqua que Nick tapotait nerveusement sur son bureau. Le blond acquiesça puis regarda à nouveau son ordinateur pour continuer l'appel.

– Vous êtes tous là. Super. Je suis Monsieur Sterling, ou Monsieur S, comme vous voulez. Maintenant, commençons le cours…

* * *

Le bruit de la classe ne devint qu'un murmure derrière lui. Nick connaissait ces regards plein de préjugés que les autres lui jetaient, il en avait l'habitude. Il se sentait épié dès qu'il mettait les pieds dans une salle de cours.

Il était en train de craquer sur lui, il le savait. Et c'était un _prof_. Mais il s'en fichait, parce que pendant cet instant, c'était comme dans un rêve, un magnifique rêve.

La réalité l'arracha à sa rêverie – ou peut-être une boulette de papier – et il entendit la classe rire de lui. Il était différent, il le savait. Mais le reste de la classe aussi.

La boulette de papier roula sous sa chaise puis jusqu'au premier rang. Elle s'arrêta au coin du bureau du professeur.

Parfait. Monsieur Sterling n'avait pas remarqué le papier. Les épaules de Nick s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le papier ? Sûrement que Nick était gay. Il l'était, en tout cas.

La sonnerie fut un soulagement pour tout le monde, les élèves se levèrent et sortirent rapidement de la salle. Nick, par contre, prit son temps. Pas du tout pour faire bonne impression devant le professeur, non, jamais. Il mit ses livres dans l'ordre, les ramassa et commença à s'en aller.

– Hey, Nicho- Je veux dire, Nick.

Merde. Nick se retourna et sourit poliment au professeur. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que Monsieur Sterling avait en fait vu et lu le papier ?

– Est-ce qu'ils se moquent souvent de toi ?

Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué…

– N- Non, jamais, dit-il doucement.

Nick mentait toujours très mal.

– Bon, d'accord. A demain, Nick.

Nick hocha la tête et se dépêcha de sortir. Il rejoignit son casier et fut heureux qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre confrontation entre Rachel et Quinn ou de stupide blague pour l'humilier.

Après avoir décidé ce dont il avait besoin, il referma son casier et alla au parking du lycée. Sa voiture était l'ancienne de son père, celle qu'ils avaient retapée ensemble, pour "les rapprocher l'un de l'autre". Nick n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi son père avait tenu à ce qu'il participe.

* * *

– Je pense que les gens deviennent moins méchants quand ils grandissent.

Blaine était ce que Nick considérait comme son meilleur ami. Peut-être qu'il vivait à quelques villes de là et qu'ils ne se rencontraient pas souvent, mais ce n'était pas grave, ils restaient de bons amis. Nick était allongé sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur le bord de son lit, pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs.

– Je ne voudrais pas casser ton délire, Blaine, mais c'est faux, dit-il en riant.

– Ton premier jour était horrible, c'est ça ?

– Non… Pas trop.

Blaine leva ses sourcils triangulaires.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Rien. Je n'ai pas autant craint que d'habitude, c'est tout.

– Nicholas Duval. Dis-moi.

Nick secoua la tête en souriant légèrement.

– C'est un garçon.

Si Nick avait pu, il aurait donné une claque à Blaine pour le sifflement moqueur qui était sorti de sa bouche.

– Oh, la ferme, grommela le brun.

– C'est qui ?!

– C'est ridicule…

– L'amour n'est pas ridicule.

– Tu es tombé amoureux de Kurt à travers une webcam.

– Ce n'est pas ridicule ! Dis-moi qui c'est.

– Tu vas te moquer de moi.

Blaine fit mine de dessiner une croix sur son cœur.

– Je te promets que je ne rigolerai pas.

Nick poussa un petit soupir. Il savait que Blaine ignorait qui était son professeur, mais est-ce que lui pouvait savoir qui était Kurt ?

– C'est, euh… mon prof de biologie.

Il put voir Blaine étouffer un rire, puis froncer les sourcils.

– Je te fais marcher ! dit Nick au bout d'un moment.

– Oh, Dieu merci, soupira Blaine.

Nick se força à rire et fit semblant de s'intéresser à son téléphone. Il savait que Blaine penserait que c'était ridicule. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en parler avec personne, de toute façon. C'était idiot, c'était un pathétique coup de cœur qui passerait vite – enfin, il l'espérait.

– Mec, je dois aller quelque part avec mes parents. On se parle après ?

Nick acquiesça, termina la conversation puis se jeta sur son lit avec un grognement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait rejeter la raison de son coup de cœur sur les hormones d'adolescence… ou quelque chose comme ça.


	2. Dispute

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos rewiews ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié ! Continuez, ça ne coûte rien ;) Et après, voilà la suite ! ENJOY.**

* * *

2. Dispute.

– C'est absurde, dit la mère de Nick le matin suivant, alors qu'elle remplissait quatre verres de jus d'orange.

– Ils gâchent leur vie, approuva son père en levant la tête de son journal.

Nick s'assit à côté de son frère, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ses parents. C'était comme ça chaque matin : son père et sa mère argumentaient les statistiques politiques et disaient combien être gay était mal, son frère se plaignait du collège, et lui restait assis silencieusement.

Tout était pareil la veille. Et pareil le jour d'avant. Pareil la semaine dernière. Ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout semblait si… différent ? Comme si on lui reprochait ce qu'il était.

– « Ils gâchent leur vie », c'est pas un peu exagéré ? lâcha finalement Nick, sachant qu'il n'oserait pas en parler à ses parents s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant.

Après avoir marché dans l'ombre de sa famille toute sa vie, il ne les laisserait pas anéantir tout ce en quoi il croyait.

– Je veux dire, je les comprends, continua-t-il.

Le moins que c'est parents pouvaient faire – tout en tartinant du beurre sur du pain – c'était de voir que Nick faisait exactement ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

– Ils sont nés comme ça. Ils ne peuvent pas arrêter d'être ce qu'ils sont, finit-il en repoussant son assiette.

– Ils peuvent essayer, corrigea sa mère.

Nick se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. Peut-être qu'il était mort de fatigue, mais il se sentait d'humeur rebelle. La dernière fois qu'il s'était rebellé comme ça, il avait fini par être enfermé dans sa chambre pendant quelques mois.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous feriez…, tenta-t-il, si j'étais comme ça ?

– Te renier, répondit rapidement son père, posant son journal et prenant un autre œuf.

– Nous t'avons élevé mieux que ça, ajouta sa mère.

Nick cligna des yeux. Il avait été élevé mieux que ça ? Comment sa mère pouvait oser dire ça ? Il avait été terriblement mal élevé. Quand il était petit, il était forcé à rester la plupart du temps dans sa chambre par la crainte de son père. Il l'avait terrorisé.

Nick sentit son estomac se tordre.

– Vous ne le renieriez pas vraiment ? demanda son frère, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Le frère de Nick n'était pas souvent à la maison – il allait au collège qui se trouvait à une demi-heure d'ici, alors il vaquait entre la maison de ses amis, sa copine et sa famille.

– Non, pas vraiment, répondit sa mère, mais on ne tiendrait plus compte de lui.

Nick réalisa plus tard que les dix secondes suivantes furent les dix secondes les plus importantes de sa vie. Quelque part en lui, il savait que s'il ne parlait pas maintenant, il n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Il se réveillerait dans dix ans, marié à une fille, avec un diplôme d'avocat, passant quatre-vingt dix heures par semaine dans son cabinet. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Bien sûr que non.

– Je pense qu'on devrait en parler, commença Nick, nerveux. Je pense qu'on devrait envisager la possibilité que je sois gay.

La mère de Nick fronça les sourcils.

– Tu veux nous parler de ça pour aider un de tes amis, c'est ça ?

– Je n'ai pas d'amis. Peut-être une, mais elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

Pour la simple raison que ses parents voulaient qu'il soit le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, il était obligé de changer pour eux et pour ses amis non-existants ? Non merci.

Le père de Nick se leva brutalement.

– Tu n'es pas gay ! déclara-t-il.

– Si. Et j'aimerais en discuter.

Nick regretta ses mots au moment où ils franchirent ses lèvres. Pendant les deux années précédentes, il avait essayé de faire de son mieux pour ses parents, sortant parfois avec Rachel – pour faire voir qu'il avait au moins une amie –, faisant tous ses devoirs à la maison, passant tous ses contrôles. Tout ça brisé en mille morceaux par une confession. Ce n'était pas la faute de Nick s'il était comme ça, ni celle de personne d'autre. Si Dieu existait, il l'aurait créé autrement, non ?

Les yeux de son frère passaient de son frère à ses parents, puis de ses parents à Nick. Ce dernier estima, en voyant le sourire amusé de son frère, qu'il _prenait plaisir_ à les regarder se disputer.

– Non, répondit son père en lui tournant le dos.

Le temps que mit son père pour répondre, Nick fit son premier vrai choix important. Peu importe ce que ses parents disent ou fassent pour le convaincre, il n'allait pas changer pour eux.

Jamais.

* * *

– Et ne parlez pas pendant que j'ai le dos tourné ! ajouta Jeff à la fin de son deuxième jour de cours, écrivant quelque chose au tableau.

La journée avait été longue comme jamais, personne dans la classe ne voulait répondre aux questions ou participer au cours, alors que dans les couloirs ils criaient et sautaient de partout.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la classe, puis dit :

– Bien, maintenant, faisons un peu de travail !

Il ignora le soupir des élèves et attrapa un tas de feuilles.

– Claire, distribue ça, déclara-t-il en posant le paquet sur le bureau de la jeune fille.

Pendant qu'elle s'exécutait, il se plaça derrière son bureau et regarda un peu mieux Nick. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis le début du cours, avachi sur sa chaise, dessinant pensivement sur le coin de son cahier. Et franchement, Jeff était inquiet.

Jeff était pleinement conscient qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Parce qu'il était un professeur et que Nick était un élève. Il ne devait pas se mêler de la vie du brun. Mais il _connaissait_ ce regard. Celui qui dit que toute ta famille te rejette et tu ne sais pas comment arrêter ça, parce c'est ta faute.

– Monsieur S ?

Il regarda là d'où provenait la voix.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire ?

Il leur donna les consignes et essaya de rendre le cours un peu plus intéressant, en parlant plus fort et en zozotant à la fin de ses phrases. Ça fonctionna car la classe parut amusée et écoutèrent le cours avec attention. Il était sûrement ridicule, mais il faisait son boulot.

Avant que la cloche ne sonne, Il demanda à la classe de l'écouter.

– Bien. Si un de vous a besoin d'un endroit où aller parce qu'il ne veut pas rentrer à la maison, ou s'il a des questions, ou s'il s'ennuie simplement, vous pouvez venir me voir après la classe et rester, d'accord ? Considérez ça comme un cadeau de ma part.

La classe murmura une réponse d'accord, et Jeff sourit légèrement quand il vit le visage de Nick retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Jeff marcha jusqu'à son bureau alors que la sonnerie retentissait, laissant sortir une foule d'élèves excités.

– Hey, Nick, je peux te parler deux secondes ? demanda le blond.

* * *

Nick fronça légèrement les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà mis Monsieur S en colère contre lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

– Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Nick soupira de soulagement, se leva et attrapa ses livres. Il s'arrêta devant son bureau, essayant d'éviter le regard de Jeff en s'intéressant à son stylo.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Bon. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait Nick.

– Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ?

– Les élèves de ta classe se moquent de toi, pour commencer.

Nick poussa un soupir tremblant, posant ses livres sur le bord de la table. Monsieur S prenait définitivement son travail trop à cœur.

– Je sais que c'est le deuxième jour et tout. Et si tu as un jour besoin d'un endroit où aller après les cours, je suis là. Ok ? continua le blond.

Nick acquiesça puis sortit de la salle de classe.

– J'irai bien, murmura Nick alors qu'il allait vers son casier.

Il fit alors deux observations sur les gens de son lycée.

1 : les élèves (surtout les filles) mataient Monsieur Sterling qui sortait de sa classe. Et plus précisément ses fesses.

2 : les élèves parlaient de Nick sans remarquer qu'il était là.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! xD J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine...**

**Niff you !  
**


	3. Chassé

**Encore merci beaucoup pour toutes vos rewiews :D Voilà le troisième chapitre de "Hot For Teacher" ! Laissez-moi vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises) svp ! xD**

* * *

3. Chassé.

Les mois suivants furent longs mais sans histoires. En plein hiver, la neige tenait encore au sol depuis la dernière tempête.

Nick eut de très bonnes notes à ses examens et reçut même les félicitations aux deux premiers trimestres.

Ses parents ne lui adressèrent même pas un compliment.

C'était un après-midi, Nick était assis avec ses parents à la table, silencieux. Le silence était évidemment empreint d'un sentiment d'homophobie de la part des parents de Nick, ou quelque chose d'autre qui emmerdait le brun. Mais… rien. Comme toujours.

– Bon, soupira Nick en regardant ses parents. Vous ne m'avez pas dit un mot depuis notre conversation, le deuxième jour de la rentrée.

– Ce n'est p-, commença sa mère mais son fils la coupa.

– Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! J'ai eu de supers notes ce trimestre, rien que pour satisfaire _votre_ stupide rêve, celui dans lequel je vais à Harvard ou Yale.

– Et nous sommes fiers de toi, répondit son père, levant la tête de son journal.

– Non, vous ne l'êtes pas ! Avant notre conversation, vous m'auriez félicité et tout. Mais maintenant ? Vous n'osez même pas vous tenir à dix mètres de moi ! Vous avez peur de moi ou quoi ?

Nick ne savait pas pourquoi il était si frustré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait que c'était différent maintenant ?

Nick assumait à présent le fait qu'il soit gay, c'était peut-être pour ça.

– _Nicholas _! s'indigna sa mère, portant une main à sa poitrine.

– Quoi ? Je dis juste la stricte vérité : je suis gay. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'acceptez pas tout simplement qui je suis, nom de Dieu !

– N'insulte pas Dieu, tonna son père en se levant de son siège, posant son journal sur la table.

– Dieu _n'existe pas_, papa ! Et être gay et aimer les garçons n'est pas un péché ! Aimer c'est aimer !

Les joues de son père virèrent au rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Nick ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui hurler dessus en plein repas ?

– Dehors.

– Je- Attends, quoi ? balbutia Nick, choqué.

– Je veux que tu sortes de cette maison. Je ne tolérerai pas ta désobéissance et tes… choix.

– At- Attends, papa, tu- tu ne peux pas me chasser de la maison…

Nick pouvait sentir un nœud se former dans sa gorge et son estomac se serrer.

_S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, ne le laissez pas me voir pleurer_, pensa-t-il rapidement, regardant son père froncer les sourcils.

– Tu as dix minutes pour faire tes affaires, prendre ta voiture et t'en aller.

* * *

Jeff détestait rester tard après les cours. Il aurait préféré passer son temps chez lui, avec son voisin – _Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Il n'aime même pas le Coca !_ – ou classer des papiers et regarder la télé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve autre chose à faire. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il devait rester pour les réunions. Et maintenant, il était trop fatigué pour se lever de sa chaise et rentrer à la maison. Alors il était assis là, jouant avec son stylo d'un air absent, regardant les contrôles de la semaine précédente.

Enlevant ses lunettes en bâillant, il regarda l'horloge. Il était resté là pendant à peu près deux heures et demie. Peut-être qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui, non ?

Il soupira. Il était beaucoup trop feignant pour se lever maintenant. Il reporta son attention sur les contrôles et continua de mettre des notes.

* * *

– Où est-ce que je vais aller, maintenant ? murmura Nick, une fois rentré dans sa voiture, ses bagages rangés dans le coffre, ses mains agrippant le volant.

_Je. Ne. Vais. Pas. Pleurer._

Il démarra et partit quelque part, n'importe où.

Ça lui rappelait ces films, quand le personnage principal part en voyage pour se trouver, laissant derrière lui son enquiquineuse petite amie, sa famille qui l'aime tant, et qu'il trouve la fille de ses rêves.

Mais le truc avec Nick, c'est qu'il ne laissait pas derrière lui une famille qui l'aimait, qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller vraiment, qu'il serait encore au lycée jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne son diplôme, et qu'il n'y avait personne qui voulait être son petit copain.

Quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à pleurer, déjà ?

Nick essuya les larmes sur ses joues, renifla et jeta un coup d'œil à la route.

Où est-ce qu'il allait, de toute façon ?

Blaine, il le savait, ne pouvait pas l'héberger : il vivait dans un minuscule appartement avec ses deux parents, et Nick n'était pas trop d'accord pour partager un lit avec lui.

Il refusait absolument d'aller vivre avec Rachel ou Quinn. Hors de question qu'il aille habiter chez une de ces deux psychopathes. Il serait forcé de les écouter dire que Finn était parfait, et déjà qu'il supportait ça au lycée…

Qui d'autre avait-il ?

Tous les autres à qui il pouvait penser le détestaient. Ses amis de colonies de vacances, ses camarades de classe, aucun d'eux ne l'accepteraient.

Peut-être que Nick pourrait vivre dans sa voiture ?

Comme il passait près du lycée, il essuya ses yeux encore humides et soupira.

Monsieur Sterling n'avait-il pas dit que sa classe était toujours ouverte ?

Non, non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas débarquer dans sa classe et lui expliquer tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait ?

C'était stupide. Monsieur S ne se souciait pas des problèmes de Nick. Et il ne pouvait pas proposer à Nick de vivre avec lui ou avec d'autres parents ou n'importe quoi.

Est-ce que Monsieur Sterling était toujours là ?

Il tira au sort puis s'assit sur sa voiture un moment. Ses yeux étaient rougis et enflés. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir son professeur de biologie dans cet état.

_Va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en !_ chantonna-t-il dans sa tête le temps qu'il atteigne la salle de Monsieur S. Il inspira un bon coup puis toqua à la porte timidement.

– Monsieur S ? dit-il doucement, sur le point de pleurer une seconde fois. Hum, je peux entrer ?

* * *

Jeff allait se lever et enfin partir. Il fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés en bâillant. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il n'attendait personne, si ?

– Nick ? Oh, bien sûr, entre ! dit-il en souriant, posant son sac au sol. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Nick secoua la tête et Jeff fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que Nick était revenu à l'école ?

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait dit ça tout haut jusqu'à ce que Nick baisse les yeux, regardant ses pieds, gêné.

– Je- hum, je peux… vous parler ?

Jeff acquiesça et alla de l'autre côté du bureau.

– Viens là, assieds-toi, dit-il doucement en tournant deux chaises face à face et en s'asseyant sur une.

– Alors… Je pense que je devrais commencer par mes parents, fit timidement Nick.

– Ce serait un bon début.

Alors que Nick commençait à parler, Jeff put sentir son cœur se serrer un peu plus à chaque mot. Nick était tellement formidable comme garçon, il avait toujours les meilleurs notes dans sa matière mais dans les autres cours aussi, quand Jeff lui parlait il était toujours si poli et tout.

– … et- et ils m'ont ignoré depuis ce jour alors je suis- j'ai été méchant et- et je leur ai mal parlé… Je leur ai dit qu'être gay n'était pas un péché et que Dieu n'était pas réel, alors ils- ils m'ont chassé.

Jeff put sentir son estomac se nouer quand il entendit ça. Comment ses parents pouvaient le chasser ? Bien sûr, Jeff avait eu quelques problèmes avec ses parents à propos de son coming-out, mais ils ne l'avaient tout de même pas chassé.

– Oh, Nick…, dit-il doucement, plaçant sa main sur son genou et forçant le brun à lever les yeux.

Jeff ne dit rien par rapport aux larmes sur les joues de Nick – et ça l'élève lui en était reconnaissant.

– Tu n'as pas à avoir de bonnes notes pour eux si tu ne veux pas, tu mérites tellement mieux qu'eux, j'espère que tu le réalises. Ils devraient te laisser revenir à la maison par la suite, mais tu es libre de rester ici aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. De toute façon, je ne dois pas rentrer d'urgence chez moi.

Nick renifla et essuya ses yeux, hochant lentement la tête.

– Vous ne devez pas rentrer voir votre femme ?

Jeff laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête.

– Oh, non, je ne suis pas marié.

– Oh, je- Pardon. Je pensais que…

– Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai eu une relation pendant que j'étais dans la Marine, mais il a rompu avec moi à travers une lettre, donc je suis seul depuis.

Nick se mordit la lèvre. Alors Monsieur S était gay. C'était pour ça qu'il ignorait les profs quand elles lui tournaient autour et flirtaient avec lui.

– Quand est-ce que vous êtes revenu de la Marine ? murmura-t-il, repliant ses jambes à sa poitrine, forçant Jeff à enlever sa main.

– Il y a environ un an. Puis j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de professeur et je suis venu ici.

Nick acquiesça et Jeff sourit doucement.

– Merci, Monsieur S.

– Appelle-moi simplement Jeff. "Monsieur S" semble un peu inapproprié, là.

– Pardon, Jeff.

Jeff secoua la tête. Il n'avait honnêtement jamais pensé parler avec quelqu'un ici, même pour quelques minutes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour passer le temps ? J'ai quelques épisodes de _Les Experts : Miami_ et _NCIS_.

– J'adore _NCIS_, murmura Nick en souriant.

Pendant que Jeff insérait le DVD dans le lecteur, Nick s'installa confortablement puis regarda attentivement Jeff. Cette visite ne faisait qu'approfondir ses sentiments oubliés du début de l'année pour le professeur et les amplifier, comme s'ils essayaient de rendre la vie de Nick encore plus impossible.

Quand il se surprit à regarder fixement les fesses de Jeff, il détourna les yeux, baissant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de rougir.

Nick eut le mauvais pressentiment que Jeff allait remarquer son cœur pour lui aujourd'hui…

* * *

Après un moment – et trois épisodes de _NCIS_ –, Nick s'était endormi, sa tête dans ses bras, posés sur son bureau.

Jeff ne voulait pas le réveiller. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Nick si calme, si serein. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'arracherait du pays des rêves ?

Il se leva de sa chaise dans un bâillement, frottant ses yeux par-dessous ses lunettes. Il avait été là pendant un moment, peut-être que c'était une bonne idée pour tous les deux de rentrer à la maison ?

– Nick, hé, Nick ! dit-il doucement, alors qu'il secouait l'épaule du brun.

L'élève cligna des yeux, encore endormi, et bâilla.

– Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

– Hum… Environ sept heures.

– Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils me laisseront revenir ? questionna le brun.

Avec un hochement de tête, Jeff croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? S'ils ne te laissent pas rentrer, j'irai leur parler.

Nick acquiesça en se levant et en serrant Jeff dans ses bras. Le blond fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde avant de rendre son étreinte au plus petit, souriant doucement.

– Merci.

– Il n'y aucun problème. Merci à toi, pour être venu me voir.

Ils sortirent en silence, de la neige tombant du ciel et couvrant l'herbe et leurs voitures.

– J'en ai marre de la neige ! grommela Jeff, ce qui fit rire Nick – Nick ne riait jamais, jusqu'où le blond pouvait se souvenir, alors naturellement, il fut choqué.

– Quoi ? C'est vrai ! dit le professeur dans un petit rire, et Nick secoua la tête en rejoignant sa voiture.

– Tu me suis ?

– Ouais, bien sûr.

* * *

C'était bizarre de retourner chez soi avec l'aide de Monsieur S – _Jeff_. Sa mère fut la seule qui ouvrit la porte, heureusement, alors elle ne broncha pas et laissa Nick rentrer. Son père était bourré, donc il s'en fichait un peu.

Avant d'entrer, pourtant, Nick s'arrêta.

– Maman, attends deux secondes.

Sa mère partit et le brun leva les yeux vers Jeff.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est mon boulot.

Le cœur de l'élève battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Jeff et sa stupide modestie ! Nick se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Attends… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire, là ?

Nick rougit un peu mais soutint le regard du blond.

– Mais merci, vraiment. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me ramener.

– Je le voulais. Alors ne t'en fais pas. On se voit demain ?

Nick laissa échapper un petit rire et hocha la tête.

– Je serai là.


	4. Bagarre

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'étais occupée ! Bon, à part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ;)  
**

* * *

4. Bagarre.

– Tu mens, l'accusa Rachel cinq minutes après leur cours de maths. Je ne te crois pas quand tu dis qu'ils t'ont chassé de chez toi.

Nick leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un coup d'œil ç l'ennuyeux diaporama qui défilait sur le tableau. Personne n'écoutait plus vraiment le cours sur la Grande Muraille de Chine, et le professeur ne le remarquait manifestement pas.

– Je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans la maison ! informa-t-il Rachel. Pendant genre dix heures ! Et oui, j'ai été chassé.

Rachel soupira dramatiquement et lui pinça gentiment le nez. Dieu que Nick pouvait détester Rachel, parfois ! Elle était si naïve et pensait que tous les parents étaient aussi fantastiques que ses pères parfaits.

– Tes parents sont géniaux. Si tu leur parlais, ils pourraient peut-être t'aider.

Nick croisa ses bras sur la table et enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur. Il voudrait tellement pouvoir hurler sur Rachel en ce moment… Nick avait été chassé justement parce qu'il avait parlé à ses parents ! Des fois, il se demandait pourquoi ils continuaient de discuter ensemble.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'aucun des deux n'avait vraiment d'amis. Rachel était la reine des enquiquineuses alors personne ne voulait lui parler ou rester près d'elle. Et Nick était… Ben il était Nick, donc personne ne voulait rien faire avec lui. Alors ils étaient en quelque sorte liés.

Nick monta les escaliers et entama sa dernière heure de cours – heureusement c'était de la biologie avec Monsieur Sterling.

Jeff. Et qu'est-ce que ça ferait s'il l'appelait accidentellement par son prénom ? Ou s'il le tutoyait en plein cours ? Comme ce serait embarrassant… Est-ce que Jeff se rendrait compte que le garçon craquait pour lui ? Si oui, alors la vie de Nick serait fichue…

– Hé, Nick !

Les yeux de Nick s'agrandirent quand il sentit quelqu'un le pousser contre les casiers. Il se tapa la tête contre ces derniers et tomba par terre, voyant tous ses livres s'étaler sur le sol. Grinçant des dents, Nick se redressa vivement.

– Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, putain ?!

Le groupa ricana et un d'eux (Jake ? Nick ne se souvenait plus, et il s'en fichait pas mal) roula des yeux.

– T'es différent. C'est zarbi.

– Et ça change quoi ? Arrêtez de me juger, c'est chiant à la fin !

Jake rit, se rapprocha dangereusement de Nick et lui dit :

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Nick se mordit la lèvre, espérant silencieusement qu'ils aillent tous mourir sur le Mont Everest.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Me frapper ?

Le reste de la bande rit à gorge déployée, Jake inclus, et Nick serra ses poings. Il était tellement furieux. Ils l'avaient tellement taquiné et lui avaient tellement fait de railleries depuis ces six années, en le poussant contre les casiers et en se moquant de lui pour toutes plus petites choses qu'il faisait. Nick n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement, cette fois.

– Allez tous vous faire foutre ! siffla-t-il, prenant Jake par le col de son t-shirt et l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Le groupe resta bouche bée. Ils regardèrent d'un air ahuri Finn apporter Jake chez l'infirmière puis crièrent en chœur sur Nick.

Nick trébucha en arrière et déglutit difficilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Jeff, hors de sa classe, et appela Nick. La bande s'éloigna rapidement et le brun était en train de ramasser ses livres.

– Nick. Rentre. _Maintenant !_ lui cria Jeff.

Nick s'exécuta.

– Après la classe, rajouta le blond.

Nick acquiesça froidement et baissa la tête en entrant dans la salle. Quelques uns murmurèrent sur son passage – sûrement à propos de lui et Jake. Nick était toujours furieux. Il voulait étrangler tous ses idiots de camarades de classe.

Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas.

* * *

Jeff laissa la classe sortir dès la sonnerie, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et appela Nick.

Et Nick… Et bien, Nick était terrifié.

Jeff pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment en colère. L'autre garçon n'avait pas levé la tête une seule fois de son bureau de tout le cours, les épaules tremblantes, ne travaillant pas, ne prenant aucune note.

Jeff se sentit mal pour Nick.

– Je dois dire que tu t'es bien défendu.

Jeff sourit légèrement quand Nick esquissa un sourire, allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

– Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Jake m'a poussé contre les casiers, et je crois que j'ai… Je l'ai frappé.

– Depuis quand Jake fait ça ?

– Depuis six ans.

Jeff cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Six ans ? Et tu n'as jamais rien fait ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es bagarré avec lui !

Nick laissa échapper un léger rire et haussa les épaules.

– Tu veux rester après ? Parce que je vais faire un rapport et j'ai besoin de la vérité.

Nick acquiesça et tira sa chaise près du bureau de Jeff, pour tout lui expliquer.

Ça fait mal d'écouter toutes les choses qui étaient arrivées à Nick. Jeff jetait un coup d'œil à Nick toutes les deux minutes pendant qu'il écrivait. Il voulait tellement serrer le garçon dans ses bras pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Mais il continuait simplement d'écrire, lui jetant un coup d'œil toutes les deux minutes.

– Ce n'est pas juste. Tu es si gentil, Nick. Je ne vois pas pourquoi toutes ces choses t'arrivent à toi, dit doucement le blond une fois que Nick eut fini. J'étais un gay un peu persécuté moi aussi, au lycée, mais ce n'était pas aussi horrible. Je pense que les mauvaises choses n'arrivent qu'aux personnes gentilles…

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je ferais mieux de ne pas te le dire.

* * *

_Jeff marchait prudemment dans les couloirs, mais ses cheveux et sa taille le rendaient impossible à cacher dans la foule des élèves._

_C'était ça son problème._

_Quelqu'un lui fit un croche-patte et il s'étala au sol, ses livres valsant par terre, des feuilles volant de partout. Il se dépêcha de les ramasser, alors que tout le monde se moquait de lui._

_Il se releva mais quelqu'un le poussa violemment contre les casiers. Ses livres lui échappèrent de nouveau et il ressentit une grande douleur dans ses côtes._

– _Va te pendre, pédé !_

_Tout le lycée rigola à ces mots. Jeff avait beau être un des plus grands de son école, il ne pouvait en cet instant se sentir si petit et vulnérable._

– _Dégage de là, tapette._

– _Pourquoi t'es encore là ?_

– _Crève ! De toute façon, tout le monde s'en fout._

_Jeff se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer aux paroles des élèves de son lycée. Il se sentait si faible face à ce genre de choses. Les gens qui se moquaient de lui, ceux qui le poussaient contre les casiers… Vraiment, il n'était qu'un moins-que-rien. Si faible._

– _Casse-toi, tafiole ! lui dit un garçon._

_Jeff leva lentement la tête et se mit debout._

_Il ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de l'année. Il devait partir. Et vite._

_Alors qu'il marchait pour rejoindre sa classe, il se reçut un slushie bleu sur le visage. Le liquide froid s'insinua dans ses vêtements et il recracha les morceaux qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il entra dans les premiers toilettes qu'il trouva et entreprit de se laver le visage._

_Après un brutal affrontement dans les toilettes avec un garçon qui avait dit que Jeff avait maté ses fesses, le blond sortit et se dépêcha d'aller en cours. Heureusement, le professeur ne remarqua pas qu'il était trempé et que ses cheveux étaient bleus._

_Il voulait juste s'en aller._

* * *

– Disons juste qu'on m'insultait. Rien de méchant. Et puis je suis rentré dans la Marine.

Jeff finit d'écrire et reboucha son stylo.

– Merci d'être resté. Je te dirai ce que vous aurez comme punition, Jake et toi. Je me battrai pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop sévères avec toi.

Nick murmura un remerciement et sortit de la salle. Jeff le regarda quitter la salle avant de se pincer le nez.

Il tenait beaucoup plus à cet élève qu'il ne devrait.

Il ne devrait pas tenir à lui comme ça, il le savait, Nick n'était qu'un autre élève, avec des problèmes.

Enfin, pas vraiment.

Jeff assumait que ça pouvait être parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Nick vive la même chose que lui. Nick ne devrait pas souffrir, c'était un si gentil, attentionné et assez attirant élève.

Le dernier point fit soupirer le professeur.

C'était son élève et pas un gars de trente ans.

Les choses empirèrent quand Jeff réalisa pas plus tard que la nuit même que Nick était totalement adorable. Mais _vraiment, vraiment_ adorable.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? se demanda Jeff à haute voix en se retournant dans son lit et en soupirant.

« Nick est un élève. Nick est un élève assez attirant. Non, Nick est un élève extrêmement attirant. Ce serait génial si Nick partageait mon lit… »

Jeff secoua vivement la tête et l'enfouit dans son coussin, se maudissant d'avoir pensé ça.

Nick était un élève.

Nick était juste un élève.

Jeff n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir un week-end entier pour réfléchir.

* * *

– C'est pas vrai.

Blaine rit à l'autre bout du fil et Nick leva les yeux au ciel.

– Bien sûr que si.

– Dans la figure ?

Nick roula sur son lit et regarda sur sa table de chevet, où des photos de lui et de sa famille étaient déchirées et tournées face au meuble – le résultat d'une nuit sans sommeil où son père criait sa femme à propos de Nick.

– Son nez saignait.

– Je trouve ça dur à croire.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Nick put entendre Blaine marcher dans sa chambre, tournant en rond.

– Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à se battre.

– Toi non plus, mais tu es dans un fight-club.

– Oui, mais c'est différent.

Nick grinça des dents. Qui est-ce que Blaine pensait qu'il était ?

– Quoi ?

– Ben, je suis quelqu'un qui se met vite en colère… Tu es aussi intimidant qu'un papillon rose sur une jolie fleur.

– Donc… Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en colère ?

– Non, non. C'est juste… bizarre. Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être énervé.

– Oh, non, je suis heureux tout le temps !

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Nick leva les yeux au ciel et raccrocha en posant son téléphone sur son lit et en soupirant.

C'était une de ces fois où il aurait aimé être ami avec Jeff.

Jeff semblait être une personne qui nous dirait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Et le serrer dans ses bras, lui caresser le dos et lui murmurer des mots d'encouragement dans l'oreille.

– C'est aussi ton putain de prof, se murmura Nick.

Il devait vraiment oublier Jeff. Et vite.

Mais c'était probablement impossible, étant donné qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours. Et tous les jours c'était le même gentil Jeff, attentionné. Le Jeff que Nick connaissait et aimait.

– Putain de merde.

Il était amoureux de son prof de biologie.


	5. L'oublier

**Je suis en retard – je sais. Voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. **

**Ah, et aussi, vraiment merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des rewiews à chaque fois (je pense à DoctorLoveRose, fandelavi, jeff et nick glee forever, ) mais aussi à tous les autres (Stars May Collide, Mia-zure, xmorgoune, Guest, Yo). **

**Continuez à aimer et à laisser des rewiews :3**

5. L'oublier.

Les jours suivants furent durs pour Jeff. Son esprit répétait inlassablement les paroles d'une même chansonnette : _Nick, Nick, Nick !_ Et Jeff sentait que son corps tremblait d'excitation au simple rythme de cette chanson.

Et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il allait dans ces bars et buvait pour l'oublier.

Peut-être que c'était ce truc avec Nick qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. C'est possible. Jeff avait été seul pendant environ trois ans – deux ou il avait été dans la Marine et l'autre où il avait étudié pour devenir professeur. Peut-être que c'était sa manière de compenser ?

Jeff n'en avait aucune idée.

Il n'avait jamais cru ses amis quand ils lui disaient que boire résolvait tous les problèmes. Il avait toujours été le capitaine de soirée, le conducteur désigné, et n'avait jamais cru que boire faisait oublier ou noyait ses sentiments.

Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour se sortir Nick de la tête.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Jeff se retrouva à s'enfiler des verres avec des inconnus. Il avait la tête qui tournait, et il riait fort avec des étrangers. Il ne savait pas combien de verres il avait bu – il avait perdu le fil après quatre – mais il en avait assez eu pour avoir la vision trouble et pour tituber quand il essayait de marcher.

– Tu danses ? entendit-il quelqu'un lui dire.

Jeff acquiesça et, après un faux-pas, l'homme l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

Ce garçon dansait vachement bien. Les mains de l'homme parcoururent son dos et ses hanches vinrent se frotter contre celles du professeur. Ils dansèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux trempés de sueur et assez excités l'un de l'autre.

– Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

Après ça, ils furent presque directement dans le lit du garçon, l'un sur l'autre, complètement nus, s'embrassant de partout.

La seule chose dont Jeff se souvenait du reste de sa nuit, c'était les gémissements de l'homme. Et aussi lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Nick. Heureusement, l'autre garçon n'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit de l'homme, Jeff endormi contre lui, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Jeff se réveilla en sursaut.

– Putain !

Jeff sauta du lit et enfila son caleçon.

– Tu as un _copain _?! Tu as un copain et c'est _moi_ que tu baises ?! Pourquoi tu ne le baises pas lui, au lieu d'aller chercher quelqu'un dans le bar le plus proche ?! s'écria Jeff au garçon avec lequel il avait couché, en se tournant vers celui qui venait d'entrer. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste que les mecs comme toi me dégoûtent. J'ai eu un petit copain exactement comme toi, qui ramène un autre gars d'un bar à la maison. Tu sais quoi ? C'est _dégueulasse_. Et j'espère vraiment qu'il va se débarrasser de toi et de ton petit cul de connard !

Jeff ramassa ses affaires et les mit rapidement.

– Parce que personne ne mérite d'être traité comme de la merde, plus spécialement le mec que tu aimes ! s'écria-t-il en passant devant l'homme dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il rentra vite chez lui et s'écroula dans son lit.

Deux heures. Deux heures avant le début des cours.

Il poussa un grognement et ferma les yeux, s'endormant rapidement.

Demain – ou plutôt aujourd'hui – n'allait pas être un bon jour pour lui.

* * *

Santana avait toujours fait de Nick comme son souffre-douleur. Mais elle n'était heureusement pas aussi méchante que Jake et les autres. Mais elle n'allait pas crier sur tous les toits qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde non plus.

Alors quand Santana se présenta devant lui, à la toute première heure de la journée, Nick laissa échapper un petit soupir.

– Salut, tapette.

– Je te demande pardon ? fit Nick, levant la tête de son casier.

– Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi, Bec d'Oiseau, tu as l'air très joyeux et ça me dérange. Tapette.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Nick tenta de partir mais Santana l'arrêta.

– C'est un mec ?

– Non, mentit Nick en levant les yeux au ciel et en prenant son sac.

– Tes parents t'ont finalement accepté ?

– Dans tes rêves, Lopez.

– Alors c'est quoi ?

– Rien. Rien du tout.

Santana s'esclaffa et attrapa l'épaule de Nick.

– Dis à Tatie Snixx ce qui se passe.

– _Au revoir_, Santana, dit Nick en rejoignant sa salle de classe alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Ça allait être un jour très long.

Essayant d'arriver au lycée sans vomir son repas du jour précédant, Jeff s'assit sur sa chaise et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, mais il se sentait comme s'il était écrasé par trois éléphants.

Il réussit à tenir le coup pendant la matinée sans trop de mal, mais s'endormit pendant le repas et aussi pendant son temps libre. Toute l'après-midi, il resta sur sa chaise pour enseigner.

Mais son estomac gronda furieusement alors que les élèves rentraient dans sa salle. Ce cours n'allait pas être facile.

Nick était _là_. Nick était dans la classe et Jeff savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir le besoin de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser.

– Arrête, se murmura le professeur à lui-même, regardant son ordinateur pour regarder la liste d'appel.

Il inspira profondément et dit à la classe, serrant plus fort la souris de l'ordinateur entre ses doigts car il avait croisé le regarde de Nick :

– Bien. Je ne me sens pas très bien et je ne veux pas crier. Alors vous allez faire des exercices sur vos cahiers et je ne veux rien entendre.

Nick ne savait même pas que Jef- Monsieur S portait des lunettes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy avec !

Il s'enfonça sur sa chaise, gêné, et baissa subitement la tête pour cacher ses joues rougissantes. Une pensée traversa alors son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'avait Monsieur Sterling aujourd'hui ?

_Ce n'est pas tes affaires_, se dit-il mentalement en commençant ses exercices.

Peut-être qu'il était malade ? Peut-être qu'il était juste fatigué ?

Il jeta un regard à son professeur, qui rangeait des papiers dans son bureau, puis soupira, rêveur. Même s'il ne se sentait pas bien, il était magnifique (Nick se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé ça), avec ces cheveux blonds, et cette bouche parfaite, et ces putain d'yeux qui brillaient intensément même s'il n'y avait aucune source de lumière dans la pièce.

Oh, Nick le savait. Monsieur Sterling était tout simplement à tomber.

Et il n'y avait rien que le garçon puisse faire à ça.

* * *

– Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il va tomber amoureux ? demanda Wes, le voisin de Jeff.

Son petit ami, David, leva les yeux des papiers sur lesquels il travaillait.

– Je ne sais pas… Peut-être. S'il se le permettait.

Wes était allongé sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux de David, inquiet. Jeff et lui étaient des amis assez proches depuis qu'il avait emménagé près de chez lui. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de faire attention à lui. Ou retourner dans le temps. Wes regarda l'écran de la télévision et soupira. L'asiatique espérait que Jeff serait heureux – vraiment heureux. S'il l'était, ce serait bien mieux. Bon, pas entièrement mieux, mais quand même. Si Jeff réussissait à trouver un gars qui le rendrait heureux, ce serait pas mal. Comme David disait, « Jeff avait le truc pour tomber sur des connards ». Et Wes était parfaitement d'accord.

– Jeff le mérite, ajouta David en caressant les cheveux de Wes. Il mérite quelqu'un de mieux que Tyler.

Tyler, le petit ami qui trompait Jeff. Wes n'avait jamais voulu admettre qu'il était celui qui était entré dans la maison et avait trouvé Tyler avec quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit de Jeff. Il n'admettait pas non plus que sa première pensée avait été : _Tyler ne pourrait pas faire ça autre part ?_

Peut-être que Wes avait foutu en l'air la relation de Jeff et de son petit ami. Et alors ? Il savait depuis le premier jour que ce garçon allait faire mal à Jeff. Et Wes avait été le premier à venir réconforter le blond quand il avait découvert que son copain le trompait. C'est ce à quoi servent les amis. … Non ?

– Désolé de briser vos roucoulades, les tourtereaux, annonça Jeff en entrant dans leur appartement, fermant la porte derrière lui. On doit parler.

– T'as l'air explosé, dit nonchalamment David.

Wes embrassa son petit ami sur l'épaule et se mit en position assise, tout près de David.

– Je _suis_ explosé.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Wes alors que Jeff s'asseyait en face d'eux.

– Je suis _paumé_.

– C'est à cause de tes classes ?

– Je devrais m'inquiéter moins pour eux. Mais… c'est un mec.

– Dans une de tes classes ?

Pour seule réponse, Jeff resta silencieux, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Il est mignon ?

Jeff soupira en versant du café dans un verre.

– Adorable. Et je c'est que ce n'est pas bien d'avoir un coup de cœur pour un élève, ce n'est même pas légal, je pourrais être renvoyé, et bla bla bla. Mais je ne peux pas me le sortir de la tête, Wes. Et ça fait mal.

Wes fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans le dos de Jeff. Il jeta un coup d'œil à David, espérant un peu d'aide de sa part.

– Peut-être que tu devrais sortir un peu ?

– J'ai déjà essayé. J'ai fini par gueuler sur un mec et fuir trois kilomètres plus loin.

– Tu dois l'oublier, Jeff. Je comprends que tu aies un coup de cœur sur un élève, mais ton travail est en jeu si tu ne fais rien. Essaye de rencontrer des gens.

Jeff soupira et se leva, prit son verre de café et remonta son sac sur son épaule.

– Merci, Wes. Et David aussi, enfin pas vraiment, dit-il en souriant et en sortant.

C'était ce qu'il devait faire. Jeff allait oublier qu'il avait rencontré Nicholas Duval.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et laissez-moi des rewiews, s'il vous plait :p**


	6. Premier baiser

**Hey guys :D Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement, c'est mon préféré pour l'instant. Vous allez savoir pourquoi dans quelques instants…**

**Mettez-moi des rewiews, please ! Il y en a de moins en moins, en ce moment, je trouve :p Enfin, passez un bon moment et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**I Niff you all :3**

* * *

6. Premier baiser.

Nick ne se sentait pas bien. Il se sentait vraiment, vraiment mal. Quelque chose allait arriver, il le pressentait. Soit il allait vomir, soit il allait perdre connaissance. La bonne chose à faire serait de s'écrouler, de mettre sa tête entre ses genoux, et d'essayer de ne pas vomir son estomac.

Mais vu qu'il était en classe de biologie, en train d'apprendre la modification génétique, et qu'il ne voulait pas se faire humilier encore plus, ou alors que Monsieur Sterling appelle une ambulance, il se contenta de serrer son ventre avec ses bras et de prier pour que rien n'arrive.

Pendant ce temps, Monsieur S avait demandé à la classe de commencer ses devoirs. Nick espéra qu'il n'allait pas s'évanouir ou vomir les petits morceaux des toasts brûlés qu'il avait mangés au petit déjeuner.

– Je veux que vous me rendiez ça demain terminé, et ne me dîtes pas que vous ne saviez pas que c'était noté parce que ça fait dix fois que je vous le dis, dit Monsieur Sterling à la classe et Nick regarda le paquet de feuilles d'exercices en soupirant.

Il avait oublié de faire tout ce paquet d'exercices durant la semaine précédente. Et son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de vibrer dans son sac. Ce qui signifiait, bien sûr, que c'était sa mère.

_Tes notes baissent dans toutes tes matières !_

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas être comme ton frère et avoir des A + partout ?_

_Ton père est en colère contre toi !_

Nick verrouilla son portable et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il en avait tellement marre de sa famille. Son estomac se souleva quand il sentit des yeux se poser sur lui – _On peut sentir quand quelqu'un nous fixe ?_ – parce qu'il savait que la seule personne qui lui témoignait de l'attention dans cette classe était Jeff. Monsieur Sterling. Peu importe la manière dont il était supposé l'appeler.

Il ne voulait pas que Monsieur S lui demande ce qui se passait. Une part de lui le voulait, pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et que Nick lui saute dans les bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce serait trop embarrassant et inapproprié.

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde rangea son paquet de feuilles dans son sac à la va-vite puis sortit en courant. Nick serait probablement le seul à faire ses devoirs – enfin, à essayer de les faire.

– Est-ce que tu va bien, Nick ?

_Merde._

Nick hocha la tête et rangea ses livres dans son sac.

– A merveille, et v- toi ?

Nick grimaça. Son ton avait été un peu rude. Coup de cœur ou pas, Monsieur Sterling/Jeff était son professeur, il lui devait le respect. Peut-être.

– Je vais bien, merci de me le demander. Mais est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ?

Stupide Jeff avec sa stupide compassion et ses stupides cheveux qui tombent sur son visage. Nick regarda ailleurs et laissa échapper un petit soupir.

– Est-ce que tu étais toujours comparé à ton frère ou à un cousin, ou quelqu'un d'autre, quand tu étais plus jeune ?

– Pas vraiment. J'étais le plus vieux, en fait. Donc c'était moi le modèle.

Nick regarda Jeff alors qu'il contournait son bureau pour s'asseoir près de lui. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien le blond était plus grand que lui.

– Mon frère est à l'université, en deuxième année. Niveau parfait, petite amie parfaite, une école de médecine géniale. Et qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un gars de terminale qui n'a absolument aucun avenir et qui est gay comme le 4 Juillet. Je ne sais même pas dans quelle université je veux aller. A qui je suis comparé, alors ? A lui.

– Personne ne peut être parfait, Nick-

– Je le sais ! s'exaspéra Nick en jetant ses livres sur le bureau de son professeur. J'ai compris que je suis le fils qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu ! J'ai compris que je ne serai jamais comme mon grand frère ! Mais ils n'arrêtent jamais de me comparer à lui. Peu importe la quantité de travail que je fournis, ou ce que je dis, ils continueront de me critiquer en disant que je ne suis pas assez bien !

Jeff acquiesçait avec compassion à chaque fois qu'il pouvait. Nick lui en fut reconnaissant.

– … Et nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas avoir un A +, même si j'essaie.

– Nick, hé, Nick, calm-

– Mais ils continuent de dire que je dois travailler mieux que ça si je veux aller à Harvard, et je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller, mais ils s'en foutent totalement ! Même si je m'investis pour essayer d'avoir des meilleures notes, ce ne sera jamais assez pour eux !

* * *

_Embrasse-le. _Embrasse-_le._

Jeff savait que ça allait être dur de faire taire Nick en l'embrassant. Ça arrivait dans les films, mais généralement, celui qui embrassait se recevait une claque. En pensant à ça, Jeff se dit qu'il n'aimerait pas être giflé par Nick. Mais si ça voulait dire embrasser Nick, ça en valait la peine, non ? Jeff aurait voulu se gifler lui-même pour avoir pensé ça.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il prit le visage du brun entre ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, fermant instinctivement les yeux.

Tout ou rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur sentit son élève se crisper puis se détendre, leurs lèvres glissant l'une sur l'autre avec douceur. C'était fou comme leurs deux bouches correspondaient parfaitement.

_C'est mal. Nick est ton élève._

Les yeux de Jeff s'ouvrirent soudainement et il retira ses mains du visage de Nick. Il était en train d'embrasser son élève.

– Oh mon D- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, murmura Jeff, sentant son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérer.

Il devrait se jeter au feu pour avoir osé faire ça. Comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde et l'embrasser ? Il espérait que le sol s'ouvrirait sous ses pieds et l'engloutirait tout entier. Il pourrait être renvoyé pour avoir fait ça.

– Jeff, hé, tout va bien, dit doucement Nick et Jeff passa sa main sur sa nuque.

Au moins, le brun ne l'avait pas giflé.

– Je pourrais t'attirer un tas d'ennuis. Et je pourrais être renvoyé.

– Je pense que ça en vaut la peine.

Le blond leva les yeux et haussa les sourcils, choqué. Nick était d'accord pour embrasser un homme de trente ans et qui se trouvait être son professeur ? C'était une première. Une _grande_ première.

S'appuyant contre le bureau, il soupira doucement.

– Ok. Laisse-moi mettre quelques trucs au point, commença Nick, se hissant sur le bureau près de Jeff. Tu m'as embrassé. On a aimé tous les deux. Et maintenant ?

– Même si j'adorerais sortir avec toi, la différence d'âge serait bizarre.

Jeff rit doucement quand Nick haussa les épaules et joua à faire s'entrechoquer ses pieds. Comme il était adorable.

– Ça, je m'en fiche. Tu as quel âge ?

– Trente-quatre. D'habitude, je dis juste trente ans, ça me rajeunit un peu. Et toi, tu as quoi ? Dix-sept ans ?

– On n'a que dix-sept ans de différence.

– Seulement ? Je me sens vieux.

Jeff se leva et se plaça entre les jambes de Nick. Il tapota ses doigts sur la cuisse du jeune homme, l'air absent.

– Je ne peux pas être aussi vieux…

– Imagine que ton père ait quarante ans, et ta mère vingt-deux. C'est un peu pareil.

Nick baissa les yeux et, voyant que le blond s'amusait avec sa cuisse, rougit.

– On peut oublier la différence d'âge ? Tu me plais, j'assume que je te plaise aussi. Ça ne devrait pas suffire ?

Le professeur sourit doucement et acquiesça, levant la tête pour embrasser Nick de nouveau.

C'était mal. Mais Jeff se sentait si bien. C'était ce qui importait le plus, ce qu'il ressentait, non ?

– Donc… Je peux dire que tu es mon petit ami sans paraitre débile ?

Nick posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jeff et rit, attendant la réponse du professeur. Le blond réalisa que le brun n'avait jamais été aussi heureux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et ça le rendait fier.

– Oui, tu peux. Mais en secret. On ne peut pas risquer que quelqu'un sache pour nous, répondit Jeff.

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et le regarda dans les yeux. Nick souriait lui aussi et Jeff se sentit tout de suite mieux en le voyant comme ça.

– Bien sûr. Personne ne saura à part toi.

* * *

Nick se dit que ce n'était pas l'heure d'avoir de mauvaises pensées. Mais franchement, c'était un ado et son petit ami lui faisait un tel effet, qui se faisait sentir dans son entrejambe. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Nick se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva le menton du blond avec sa main.

– Je peux t'embrasser n'importe quand, hein ?

– Tu moment que personne n'est dans le coin, dit Jeff se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Nick s'attendait à ce qu'il ressente comme des feux d'artifice quand il embrasserait « le bon ». Ces éclats de lumières derrières ses paupières, cette impression de sécurité, et cette musique de fond.

Ok, peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu.

Mais en réalité, c'était plus une chaleur agréable qui se répandait dans tout son corps, faisant papillonner son estomac et faisant battre plus fort son cœur. Et c'était bien.

Nick ouvrit un œil pour regarder la porte, soupira de soulagement en ne voyant personne, et referma les yeux. Il allait vraiment devenir paranoïaque à cause de ça. Mais qui pouvait le lui reprocher, de toute façon ?

Garder des secrets est dur. Surtout avec les risques que lui et Jeff encouraient. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient… ne rien faire de trop révélateur ?

Ce baiser n'était pas sexuel, ce n'était qu'une chaîne de courts baisers, chacun un peu plus long que le précédent, pour essayer de se rappeler chaque millimètre des lèvres de l'autre.

Quand ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, Nick eut un léger vertige.

– Est-ce qu'on va essayer ça ? demanda Jeff timidement, faisant battre plus fort le cœur de Nick dans sa poitrine. D'être ensemble, je veux dire.

– Ouais, souffla Nick. On va essayer.


End file.
